herofandomcom-20200223-history
Senketsu
Senketsu is a male voiced Kamui and a major character in the anime series Kill la Kill. Appearing as a living sailor uniform, he was created by Isshin Matoi and is found by his daughter Ryuko Matoi, becoming her ally in her battle against Satsuki Kiryuuin. Appearance Senketsu appears to be a black and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower cut skirt. When Senketsu is on his own, the section above the skirt resembles a mouth, in that he is attached to his lower jaw in the back. When he is worn, however, the skirt and the rest of him are completely separate exempting some suspenders. Personality In most circumstances, Senketsu is a composed and analytical individual, calmly observing and describing situations as they occur. He maintains this level-headedness even during the heat of battle, giving Ryuko advice and warning her whenever she is about to run out of energy. However, he has a strong craving for Ryuuko's blood as he needs it to remain active. Whenever he tastes her blood after a period of deactivation, he becomes manic and aggressive, and demands she feed him more. During his first encounter with Ryuuko, he goes so far as to violently strip her naked and put himself on her, pleading not to fall asleep again; this indicates he dreads being deactivated. He returns to his usual calm self soon afterward, though. Powers and abilities As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryuko immense power. Initially the extent of power was limited and the blood drain was a constant problem due to Ryūko's embarrassment at her appearance, but after she comes to terms with it, they were able to use the Life Fiber Synchronization to achieve the full power of a Kamui while minimizing the blood drain. In addition, although very skimpy in appearance, Kamui are implied to "become the wearer's skin". Most uniquely to the Kamui, Senketsu has the ability to absorb the Life Fibers of defeated Goku Uniforms, making him grow stronger. In addition, Senketsu possesses more than one Banshi. Later, after witnessing Ira Gamagōri's Goku Uniform and its ability to undergo a secondary transformation, Senketsu was able to apply the idea to himself and gained the ability to change his configuration in the middle of battle to gain a better advantage. Known configurations are shown below. *Senketsu Senjin (Senketsu: Blade Flash) - In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over his body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and was also upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood once. *Senketsu Shippu (Senketsu: Gale) - Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings. *Senjin Shippu (Senketsu: Blade Gale) - Combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. It has only been used by Satsuki Kiryūin. *Senketsu Kisaragi (Senketsu Fashion Week) - Senketsu's ultimate form. Combines the powers of Junketsu and the Goku Uniforms to create the strongest form with boosted stats. This form is only used in Episode 24. Theme Music Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Possessed Object Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Manga Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Hybrids Category:Amnesiac Category:Comic Relief Category:Suicidal Category:Book Heroes Category:Scapegoat